The present invention relates to a key light, in general, and, in particular, to a handcuff key light.
Law enforcement officers are often required to perform their duties under adverse conditions and in dimly lit areas. One specific task they must perform is the placing and removing of handcuffs on a difficult and struggling suspect.
Due to the fact that a suspect may be struggling in a dimly lit area, it can be quite difficult for the officer to see where the keyhole is on the handcuffs. Furthermore, powerful officers will not be able to restrict the amount of force that may be required while removing the handcuffs, thereby subjecting the handcuff keys to enormous amounts of stress during turning. As a result, a way is needed to project a light generally along the key shaft, to illuminate the handcuff key hole. Also, it is desirable to have a handcuff key that is strong enough to withstand the forces that it will be subjected to during turning under harsh physical conditions.
To this end, the present invention comprises a handcuff key light, having a cylindrical handcuff operating member comprised of either a key or a double locking pin, having one or more stabilizing protrusions extending generally radially from the cylindrical key, which is molded into a body. Additionally, there is a light source for providing light along the cylindrical handcuff operating member, and connected to an electrical power source to provide electrical power to the light source.